Imaging of food products to determine quality, and the like, can be challenging. In some approaches cameras acquire images of food products being conveyed (e.g. in a factory) using a conveyor. However, simple camera images of the food products may not yield enough information to accurately determine quality. While imaging devices other than cameras may be mounted down the line from a camera on a conveyor, data acquired from such imaging devices needs to be coordinated with the camera images. However, as many food products look similar, it can be challenging to coordinate such data with the camera images. Furthermore, such food products may need to be illuminated while the images are being acquired. However, lamps for illuminating food products may be difficult to incorporate into food product manufacturing environments and/or food product processing environments and/or food packaging environments.